


TOK'RA FLATS: The Speedy Mart at Tok'ra Flats or Where we get our Cookies

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Purple Prose, Story, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-23
Updated: 2003-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: A slice of Life in Tok'ra Flats. Cookies? Cookies? Everyone loves cookies.





	TOK'RA FLATS: The Speedy Mart at Tok'ra Flats or Where we get our Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanx Debic for finding what I was reading between the lines.

  
Author's notes: Thanx Debic for finding what I was reading between the lines.  


* * *

TOK'RA FLATS:The Speedy Mart at Tok'ra Flats or Where we get our Cookies.

### TOK'RA FLATS:The Speedy Mart at Tok'ra Flats or Where we get our Cookies.

#### by Ms Kelly

Date Archived: 02/23/03  
Website: http://crashtomcat.bravepages.com/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Team, Humor, Story, Gen story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Sergeant Siler, Other Characters   Ms Kelly   No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: NONE  
Permission to archive: Tok'ra Flats; TheBoy  
Series: The Riders of Tok'ra Flats  
Notes: Thanx Debic for finding what I was reading between the   
lines.   
Warnings: Excessive floury language and too much vanilla.  
Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1. MGM, Geckko and the Sci Fi channel have them. The original characters are mine.  
Summary: A slice of Life in Tok'ra Flats. Cookies? Cookies? Everyone loves cookies.

* * *

Title: The Speedy Mart at Tok'ra Flats or Where we get our Cookies. Author Miss Kelly  
Status: Um complete  
Challenge: Tok'ra Flats Fic Challenge #2 Authors Notes: Thanx Debic for finding what I was reading between the lines. 

On the outskirts of a small town of Tok'ra Flats sat the two buildings of the Speedy Mart and Bakery. The outside of the Speedy Mart building was painted a deep steel blue with a white trim. A porch stretched the width of the front of the building, a hand carved sign hanging down. The town's Blacksmith, Siler had done it in his free time for as payment for a tin of Neiman Marcus style cookies. 

The Speedy Mart sold a variety of things: from cold drinks to hot coffee, Moon Pies to homemade hard candies and the occasional shipment of saltwater taffy. The town paper was also available. Travelers passing by sometimes stopped for a Jone's soda or a hot cup of coffee on their way through the dusty streets. The Sheriff would often come by on his way out of town to check on the farms. He would pick up some Oreos and milk for himself and a Jones Soda Root Beer an' Moon Pie for whichever Deputy was with him. 

The Bakery was right next door to the Speedy Mart. Unlike the Speedy Mart and most buildings in Tok'ra Flats, the Bakery was made out of stones found at the foot of the nearby mountains. The interior of the building was four rooms divided up by smooth stone walls The front room was full of baskets and trays of fresh baked breads, cakes and cookies. On Saturday mornings-fresh donuts, and on Sunday mornings, homemade cinnamon sweet rolls. 

A counter ran half the length of the room offering seats for customers to enjoy a cup of coffee and a treat. On the other side of the counter was a large room that reached to the back of the bakery. In it there was a specialized table that Miss Kelly and her good friend Danny (no relation to the good deputy) had designed and made to fit her specifications. A solid oak six-legged frame supported a thick, marble slab. Small pouches hung off the sides that held flour and sugars. On the right side of the room were two doorways; the first one was where the supplies was kept and the far one going to the baking room with it's large wood burning cast iron ovens. 

"Eh' uh Kelly ya want this dough dats in de's pans in the oven?" Danny hollered from the oven room. 

"Yeah, ya'll hafta add another log or two to the fire" Miss Kelly answered sprinkling a handful of flour on to the mound of dough that she was kneading on the large marble top table in the 

"Yea yea yea I know, I know" Danny muttered in return. 

"Good Morning Miss Kelly!" Siler called cheerfully sticking his head in the front door. The big Irishman was an early riser and often came round just to chat in the morning before starting work at the Blacksmith shoppe. 

"Morning Siler. C'mon in." Miss Kelly waved him in with a flourcovered hand 

"Make yerself useful and make some coffee!" Danny said jokingly coming walking in with a sack of flour over his shoulder. 

"Siler, you don't have to do that. Sit your behind down and Danny," Miss Kelly smacked him lightly on the back of the head "will get you a cup of coffee. How about a sweet-roll that just came out of the oven?" 

"That sounds good. I came over to give ya something as well." Siler pulled a drawstring bag out of the pack that he often carried with him. "A set of cutters. Davis made them the other day." 

Siler carefully laid out the metal cookie cutters on the counter. All kinds of shapes appeared, from simple stars to one in the shape of a horse. 

"You tell Davis that I'll be sure to give him some of them molasses cookies that he likes. It be a few days though, they not soft enough yet." 

"I will be sure to tell him." Siler nodded as Danny placed a plate with a hot sweet roll and a cup of coffee in front of him. 

Danny and Siler talked as he ate. Miss Kelly went back to kneading the dough before splitting it up into loaf pans to rise again. Walking into the far room on the right, she grabbed an oven mitt checking on the pans already in the ovens. The loaves of bread were coming along nicely, the quartet of cinnamon raisin swirl loaves were almost done to perfection. Miss Kelly came back out in time to bid Siler goodbye as he headed to the Blacksmith Shoppe to start the days work. 

Later that afternoon as she was checking the supplies in the storeroom, "Hey Danny" Miss Kelly called out, "Next time you over at Ms. Debi's see if she'll sell you a bottle of brandy or order one. Need to be making some more vanilla soon. Only have one full bottle left" 

"Okay I'll ah check um with her when I ah go ah o'er to da General Store with de supply list." Danny replied walking into the supply room, wiping his hands on his apron. "I uh have ah uh question for you um though" Danny stuttered out the question, looking a little scared as they walked out of the supply room and over to the marble table. 

"Shoot" 

"Um well ya see I was makin' up a batch of you know of um chocolate chip cookies and well I sorta added more vanilla than the directions said too. That mean I got to double it?" Danny raised his eyebrow at the end. Trying to stir chips into one batch of the thick dough was tough enough bit two. Your arm would feel like it was fallin' off when you was done. 

"Nah, don't worry about it. Little extra vanilla never hurt nuttin!!" Miss Kelly stated matter of factly. 

"It just enhances the flavor, ain't that right Miss Kelly?" Sheriff Jack O'Neill announced, coming in the back door and helping himself to a cup of coffee. 

"That's right Sheriff." Miss Kelly laughed. "What can I do for you today?" 

"Oh nothin` much. I was just stopping by on my way back into town." The sheriff said looking around the room. 

"I'm off Kelly. Be back in a little bit." Danny waved as he left through the front door heading into the main section of the town. 

"Well why don't you hang around a while?" Miss Kelly waved a hand at the marble table "Could use some help cutting out some cookies." 

"It'd be my pleasure." The Sheriff laughed, pulling on an apron that had been hanging on the wall between the supply room and the room with the ovens. "I haven't done this in sometime though; I might be a bit rusty." 

"I think you'll do jest fine" Miss Kelly said as she showed the Sheriff how to roll out the dough with the pin. "Siler brought over some cookie cutters this morning that Davis made. They are very impressive." 

"Siler and Davis very talented aren't they" O'Neill said as he began to mimic what Miss Kelly was doing. "They never cease to amaze me." 

"Oh, I donno, sheriff." Ms. Kelly stood back and watched the sheriff rolling out cookie dough and getting flour everywhere in the process. "I'm never surprised by what a man will do for homemade cookies."   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ms Kelly


End file.
